


Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грелль - никудышний дворецкий, но у Себастьяна действенные методы обучения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не буди лихо, пока оно тихо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not So Helpless, After All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939057) by [TiBun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun). 



> Переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Kuroshitsuji 2015. Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> To author: Request for permission was posted by nickname KuroshitsujiTeam.  
> Thank you one more time. It was awesome!

— Так или иначе, небо ведь не упадет на голову, если твой дворецкий чему-нибудь научит моего. Всем от этого будет только лучше, — сказала баронесса Анжелина Дюрлесс-Барнетт, более известная как мадам Рэд, изящно взмахнула рукой, а потом потянулась за чайной чашкой и поднесла ее к красным губам.  
— Полагаю, да, — вздохнул ее племянник и глава рода Фантомхайв, — но он может принести моему дворецкому и немало хлопот.  
— Ох, право, твой Себастьян достаточно умен, чтобы справиться с таки маленьким неудобством. Умоляю. Мне надоел соленый чай.  
— Что ж, — юный граф снова вздохнул. — Себастьян, ты слышал ее. Сделай все, что сможешь, чтобы этот вот... стал хоть на что-нибудь годен, — велел он, склонив голову в сторону Грелля.

Себастьян кивнул, не слишком довольный перспективами.

— Да, господин, — сказал он с поклоном и, повернувшись, посмотрел на свою обузу.

Грелль моргнул и вытянулся по струнке.

— Я... я приложу максимум усилий и постараюсь меньше плошать.

Чашка из его затянутых в перчатки рук тут же выскользнула; Грелль поспешно попытался поймать ее, но попытки оказались тщетны — с жалобным звяканьем чашка стукнулась об пол и разлетелась вдребезги.

— Ой! Ой-ой! Я... я так сожалею!

Он рухнул на колени, принялся собирать осколки и вполне ожидаемо вспорол палец.

— Ай! — он стащил перчатку и слизал выступившую кровь.

Всё шло по плану: все, кроме мадам Рэд свято верили, будто он и шагу не может ступить, не напортачив.

— Ну и недотепа же ты, Грелль. Что ж... посмотрим, чему ты научишься у Себастьяна, — сказала та и с улыбкой повернулась к Сиэлю. — Сегодня хороший день, правда? Почему бы нам не насладиться прогулкой по саду? — предложила она, допив чай.

Сиэль кивнул, совершенно не обрадованный идеей, но временами договориться с тетей бывыло трудно. Как джентльмен, он помог ей подняться с кресла и повел ее на улицу.

Себастьян принялся вытирать стол, раздраженно поглядывая на взволнованного Грелля.

— Что ж, мы можем начать прямо сейчас. Чем быстрее вы научитесь достойно выполнять возложенные на вас обязанности, тем раньше вернетесь к своей хозяйке и сгинете с глаз моих долой.  
— Вы так добры, — заливался Грелль соловьем, приближаясь к нему.  
— Посмотрим, как скоро вы измените свое мнение, — с чуть жестокой улыбкой сказал Себастьян. — Помогите вытереть стол. Если вам удастся ничего не разбить, я сочту это за успех.  
— Конечно... — кивнул Грелль, бережно собирая дорогой и хрупкий чайный сервиз и складывая его на лежащий на тележке поднос.  
— Пока неплохо.

Но стоило Себастьяну вернуться к собственным заботам, как тут же что-то звякнуло о столешницу. Он напрягся.

— О г-господи. Прошу меня простить!

Себастьян повернулся и увидел, как чертов растяпа поднимает и осматривает чайник.

Грелль вздохнул с облегчением.

— Даже не надкололся, — улыбнулся он и поставил чайник на поднос.

Но Себастьян смотрел не на чайник, а на озером расплывшийся по белоснежной скатерти чай. Он перевел взгляд с учиненного беспорядка на доставшуюся ему в ученики жалкую пародию на дворецкого и свирепо сощурил красные глаза.

— Вы можете хоть что-нибудь сделать правильно? — прошипел он, в сердцах бросив салфетку, и направился к другому краю стола — прямо к неподвижно стоящему Греллю.  
— Я... я прошу прощения. Я могу прекратить это все прямо сейчас! — тот схватил блестящий серебряный нож для масла.  
— Стоять, — Себастьян выдернул нож из его рук и положил обратно. — Вы только добавите мне работы. Приберите все это немедленно.  
— О-ох. Да... конечно... простите, — Грелль потянулся через стол и взял салфетку.

Себастьян схватил его за запястье. Грелль поднял на него вопросительный взгляд и встретился с полными ярости глазами.

— Понятия не имею, как, но вы умудрились учинить здесь еще больший беспорядок, чем прежде. Мне теперь и скатерть придется стирать. Вы можете прибраться более безопасным способом — тем, который также гарантирует, что чай не пропадет впустую.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, господин Себастьян?  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы вылизали стол. Немедленно. Настоящее унижение должно пойти вам на пользу. Возможно, вы вспомните о нем, когда решите совершить очередную глупость, — сказал Себастьян, и шутливости в его голосе поубавилось.

Глаза у Грелля округлились.

— Что? Языком?  
— А чем же еще? Я не собираюсь давать вам поблажек, Сатклифф. Приступайте к уборке.

Грелль прикусил губу и кивнул. Залившись краской, он наклонился над столом и посмотрел в лужу чая, почти утыкаясь в нее носом.

— Не останавливайтесь, пока не вылижете все до последней капли, — бросил Себастьян, сложив руки на груди. — Что бы ни случилось.

Грелль перевел взгляд с Себастьяна на внушительных масштабов лужу перед собой. Закрыв глаза, он быстро облизнул губы и принялся потихоньку лакать теплый чай.

Себастьян сверлил его строгим взглядом, — правда, все же время от времени смягчавшимся, — стоило тому пройтись языком по лужице чая подобно кошке, лакающей молоко из блюдца. Себастьян протянул руку, взялся за конец красной ленты, завязанной на его волосах, и, дернув ее, высвободил ливень длинных каштановых волос — те тут же рассыпались, обрамляя Греллю лицо.

Он застыл, едва повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Себастьяна, — тот задумчиво держал в руках ленту. Распущенные волосы доставляли ощутимый дискомфорт.

— Г-господин Себастьян?  
— Я, кажется, ясно выразился. Вы слышали — не останавливаться, несмотря ни на что, — сказал он, даже не удостоив Грелля взглядом.  
— П-простите, — вернулся тот к «уборке».

Себастьян тем временем пересек комнату.

На каминной полке стоял небольшой давно забытый всеми ящик, полный всякого хлама. Себастьян перерыл его содержимое и извлек на свет божий золотистый колокольчик. Безделушку нашли на полу несколько месяцев назад — уже после того, как убрали рождественские украшения, и Себастьян даже подумать не мог, какую службу она ему сослужит. Он прицепил колокольчик на ленту и подошел к Греллю, а потом убрал его волосы на одну сторону и завязал ленту на бантик вокруг его шеи.

Грелль напрягся, но от своей задачи не отступил. Что тут вообще происходит? Что этот чертов самозванец себе позволяет? Разумеется, Грелль уже выяснил, кем был Себастьян. Он это учуял и точно знал — вот она, причина, по которой Сиэль Фантомхайв стал угрозой для их с мадам Рэд работы.

Себастьян отступил назад, не сводя с него глаз; уголки его губ дернулись вверх в откровенно садистской улыбке.

Грелль поспешно вернулся к чаю, то и дело поглядывая на стоящего за его спиной Себастьяна, но так и не смог рассмотреть его лица. Вздохнув, он снова опустил взгляд. Ему было неловко, несмотря на то, что весь позор — он знал это — падет не на него самого, а на его маску «безнадежного человека-дворецкого».

Себастьян с мгновение наблюдал, как он упивается пролитым чаем, а потом провел рукой по его длинным темным локонам — прошелся пальцами по виску и погладил за ухом. Грелль самозабвенно лакал чай, чувствуя, как плавно скользят по его скуле пальцы в перчатках и медленно обводят линию подбородка перед тем, как отстраниться.

Швом перчатки Себастьян едва ощутимо задел его ухо. По телу пробежала легкая дрожь, и из груди вырвался сдавленный вздох. Чай уже почти остыл, а Грелль уже почти по уши залился краской, но все равно принуждал себя методично вылизывать стол.

Себастьян, услышав его, с любопытством склонился к нему и дразняще медленно провел пальцем по кончику его уха.

— Хмм... — тот все же отвлекся от своего занятия. — П-пожалуйста. Это совсем не честно, — тихо сетовал он. Так и хотелось добавить, что нехорошо приставать к леди, которая просто выполняет свою работу.  
— Я не велел останавливаться, — холодно повторил Себастьян, оттянув кончик чувствительного уха, — до тех пор, пока вы не закончите.  
— Ах, я-я знаю, н-но... вы понятия не имеете, что со мной вытворяете, — выдохнул Грелль, безуспешно пытаясь не отвлекаться.

Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось — потерять над собой контроль, явить демону свою сущность и свести на нет всю конспирацию. А возбуждение только росло — тело не желало более ничего, лишь бы треклятый демон продолжал.

— Я-я закончу уборку, но пожалуйста...  
— Представьте, что это испытание, мистер Сатклифф, — усмехнулся Себастьян и, игнорируя его протесты, принялся ласкать второе ухо. — Приберитесь, не создав еще больше поводов для уборки.  
— И к-каким образом это поможет мне улучшить навыки дворецкого? Не думаю, что ситуация... в-в-вроде этой когда-нибудь повторится... Пожалуйста, хватит! — Грелль резко выпрямился, просто чтобы Себастьян хоть ненадолго оставил в покое его ухо.  
— Достойный дворецкий обязан одолевать любую трудность, чтобы выполнить свою задачу. Любую задачу.

Улыбка с его лица никуда не исчезла, а пальцы снова зарылись в волосы. Грелль почувствовал, как Себастьян надавливает ему на шею, принуждая склониться над столом, и прижимается к нему сзади.

— ...поэтому, пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Вместе с хныканьем угрожал вырваться полный вожделения стон; Себастьян был соблазнительно близко, и сократить расстояние ничего не стоило, но Грелль вовремя взял себя в руки. Одно верно — это было испытание. Испытание его актерских способностей — и репутация актрисы теперь держалась на одном лишь честном слове. Грелль сжал кулаки, комкая тонкую скатерть, и, сдавшись окончательно, снова склонился над остывшим чаем.

Ухмылка снова вернулась на лицо Себастьяна: он наблюдал за выполнением своего приказа, не забывая при этом прижиматься поближе, чтобы удостовериться в качестве выполняемой работы. Как бы досадно ни было поначалу, нужды его демонической сущности оказались превыше понимания того, что от так называемого «безнадежного дворецкого» смертью разило за версту — как будто это был его естественный аромат. Но портить всю забаву как раз тогда, когда из «дворецкого» можно было вить веревки, Себастьян не намеревался.

Грелль закончил слизывать чай подле себя и, поднявшись на цыпочках, растянулся на весь стол — его внимания ждало очередное пятно холодного мерзостного напитка, — но в жажде бурной деятельности не вполне рассчитал свои движения и потерся бедрами о пах Себастьяна. Тот замер и моментально взял под контроль любые выдающие его уязвимость реакции.

— Будьте осторожнее, когда наклоняетесь.

Грелль оглянулся.

— К-как еще я должен наклоняться?  
— С другого бока... не прогибайтесь, не жмитесь к столу ... никогда не знаешь, кто стоит прямо у тебя за спиной, — многозначительно изрек Себастьян и легонько тронул колокольчик на его шее. Тот едва слышно звякнул.  
— Но здесь больше никого, — Грелль обвел рукой комнату. — И мне все равно нужно было наклониться, у какого бы края стола я ни стоял.

Себастьян вздохнул, склонился над ним, сильнее прижавшись грудью к его спине, и шепнул на ухо:

— Не стоит так... выгибаться перед кем бы то ни было... если вы, конечно, не планируете сотворить ничего со стоящим сзади и отлинять от работы.

Грелль оцепенел и широко распахнул глаза.

— М-мистер Себастьян... не думаю, что это то, что имела в виду мадам Рэд, когда просила вас научить меня нескольким премудростям.  
— Но я учу вас... или пытаюсь. Мне кажется, вы просто не усвоите мои наставления должным образом, если я не устрою вам нагоняй, — мурлыкнул он куда соблазнительнее, чем сам того хотел.

По телу опять пробежала волнительная дрожь, и стоять на своих двоих внезапно оказалось мучительно трудно. Грелль чуть дернулся и закусил губу в надежде, что его выходка больше походит на нервную, нежели полную волнительного предвкушения. Слова, которые извергал Себастьян, не помогали сосредоточиться, потому ему оставалось только кусать губы — единственный способ удержаться от ответа на поддразнивания.

Но его встретила тишина... или ему показалось. И в ту же секунду он почувствовал, как взбудоражено к нему прижимается Себастьян, хоть и пытается скрывать свое возбуждение. И что все это значит? Может, все его поддразнивания наконец-то возымели на Грелля должный эффект?

— Ну? Вы будете усерднее следовать моим наставлениям, или мне придется достать кнут? — Себастьян снова склонил голову, понизив голос почти до вздоха. — Или вы только этого и ждете, Грелль?

Глаза у того засияли от одного лишь упоминания о кнуте, и он отвел взгляд, чтобы скрыть оживление.

— Я-я изо всех сил буду стараться... обещаю!  
— Вам следует как можно скорее меня в этом убедить. В противном случае, по возвращении наших с вами хозяев мне не останется ничего, кроме как попросить еще немного времени для вашего обучения... Кроме того, думаю, мне придется наказать вас за то, что вы мешаете мне выполнять собственные обязанности, — добавил он с искренней улыбкой.

Грелль зажмурился. О, как бы ему хотелось, чтобы демон претворил свои угрозы в жизнь! Но он не мог позволить себе удовольствия признаться в своих желаниях. Нужно было действовать согласно своей роли — и это откровенно убивало его; как же в действительности он жаждал наказания!

— Пожалуйста! Я стараюсь, как могу! Клянусь! — он отодвинулся в сторону, будто бы пытался сбежать от Себастьяна, но преуспел лишь в одном — налетел на вазу с цветами в центре стола.  
— Я видел женщин, которые старались в разы больше вас.

Это был удар ниже пояса, но Грелль чувствовал, что за попытками Себастьяна спрятать реакцию на его успехи скрывается что-то еще; словно бы он боролся с собственным самообладанием, и Греллю было интересно, почему. Молниеносным движением Себастьян поймал вазу, спас ее от бесславного падения и убрал подальше, при этом не отказав себе в удовольствии впечатать Грелля в стол, вырвав у него тем самым мучительный стон.

Грелль вздрогнул. Подколка со стороны Себастьяна оказала больший эффект, чем тот предполагал. Он, видимо, хотел нанести оскорбление его мужественности... но вместо этого нанес сокрушительный удар по так тщательно скрываемой женственности. Последовавший за его словами всхлип, вызванный чем-то средним между обидой на сказанные слова и удовольствием от физического контакта, был вполне искренним. Грелль вздохнул и, как только совладал с голосом, мысленно вписал себе затрещину.

Себастьян снова выпрямился и после этого подозрительного вскрика наблюдал за ним усерднее прежнего. Он отчетливо понимал, что переступил черту — его поддразнивания грозили обернуться лишними заботами, но был обязан доказать свое превосходство в любой ситуации.

— Разве я велел останавливаться? — наконец спокойно спросил он и указал на пропущенные Греллем остатки чая.  
— Н-нет, сэр, — стыдливо ответил тот и опустил голову, чтобы слизать уже холодный чай. Колокольчик на его шее тихо звенел при каждом движении.

Какое оскорбление. Садистская улыбка тронула губы Себастьяна: хотя, учитывая абсолютную безнадежность Грелля, такое обращение могло и не возыметь должного эффекта. Он почти поверил в это, но румянец на лице Грелля свидетельствовал об обратном.

Себастьян ходил вокруг него, пристально наблюдая за тем, как тот вылизывал стол. Поправив перчатки, он снова скользнул Греллю за спину и ослабил ремень, освобождая себе путь к застежкам на своих брюках.

Грелль снова прервал свое занятие.

— М-мистер Себастьян! Вы... вы слишком далеко зашли!

Но тот лишь потянулся к нему, грубо схватил за волосы и наклонил к столу.

— Работайте, мистер Сатклифф. Я не буду повторять снова.

Грелль захныкал. Его спектакль грозил выйти за рамки простой игры. Он отчетливо слышал, как Себастьян щелкает застежками и рывком расстегивает молнию на своих брюках. Лицо отчаянно пунцовело, а Грелль и дальше вылизывал стол от оставшегося на нем чая. Ему уже было известно, что последует дальше.

Себастьян пропустил пальцы под кромкой его собственных брюк и резким рывком стащил их вниз до самых коленей, а потом замер в ошеломленной тишине, обнаружив, что скрывалось под брюками.

Тонкий красный шелк, подшитый изящным черным кружевом, затейливо обтягивал Греллю зад. Себастьян провел пальцем в перчатке под краем трусиков и потянул резинку вверх.

— Не ожидал я, Сатклифф, что вы носите женское нижнее белье.

Грелль шустро слизал последние капли чая и попытался увернуться, хоть руки Себастьяна и не позволяли.

— Я... я закончил! — вздохнул он. — Пожалуйста, отпустите меня.

Себастьян зубами стянул перчатку с руки без печати контракта и приложил ее к покрытой шелком ягодице. Громкий шлепок эхом разнесся по пустой комнате.

— А-а-а! — удивленно вскрикнул Грелль и ощутимо приложился бедрами о край стола. От резкого движения колокольчик на его шее снова звякнул.  
— Вы не закончите до тех пор, пока я не скажу. Я не приемлю ничего, кроме совершенства.

Еще один шлепок — и выставленная на обозрение мягкая кожа порозовела. Себастьян потянулся за чайником на подносе и вылил весь чай на стол в нескольких дюймах от лица Грелля.

— А вы пропустили еще одно пятно...

У Грелля расширились глаза; совершенно безвкусный чай опять оказался перед его носом.

— Это!.. это смешно! И как это поможет мне стать хорошим дворецким? Вы... вы ведете себя грубо и!.. и неприемлемо! — обвинил он Себастьяна.  
— Приберите этот бардак, — предупреждающе сказал Себастьян, в третий раз замахиваясь для шлепка.

Краем глаза Грелль заметил, как его глаза сверкнули красным, и живо продолжил вылизывать стол. Тонкие трусики вдруг оказались болезненно тесны — реакцию на обжигающую боль от порки скрыть не получалось.

Рука в перчатке скользнула к его паху, поглаживая сквозь два слоя ткани.

— Наслаждаетесь своим наказанием, мистер Сатклифф? — спросил Себастьян, переместив руку на его по-женски округлые бедра. — Я жду ответа.

Грелль закрыл глаза и попытался уличить хотя бы мгновение, чтобы совладать с голосом, и лишь тогда заговорил:

— Н-нет, сэр.  
— Вы — поганое брехло, Сатклифф!

Себастьян дернул за краешек трусиков и доставил немало боли, перетянув ими его мужское достоинство.

— Давайте попробуем еще раз. Вы ведь не против? Вопрос тот же.  
— Д-да! — выкрикнул Грелль.

Он уже совершенно забыл о своем задании и сминал в дрожащих пальцах многострадальную скатерть.

— Так-то лучше. Хороший дворецкий никогда не лжет своей госпоже, — он дернул трусики еще сильнее; Грелль вскрикнул, когда швы опасно затрещали. — И он следует любому приказу, отданному ею.

Себастьян в последний раз дернул за трусики, разорвав их аккурат посередине. Грелль облегченно рухнул на пол, стянув за собой скатерть. Себастьян поймал вазу, убрал ее подальше и, обхватив пальцами его лицо, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза:

— А пока вы у меня учитесь, я — ваш хозяин. Ясно?

Грелль хныкнул и кивнул; тело снова охватил трепет. О, как же он желал быть сейчас собой! — и пусть демон делает с ним все, что хочет, пусть претворит в жизнь свои греховные угрозы!

— Отлично. А теперь поднимайтесь, — потребовал Себастьян и вздернул его на ноги, не отпуская его лица. — И вернитесь в свое прежнее положение на столе.  
— Но чай...  
— Что я вам сейчас сказал?

Грелль взвизгнул, уворачиваясь от занесенной для пощечины руки, обернулся и опять склонился над полированной поверхностью стола — теперь уже частично раздетый. Алеющие после порки ягодицы премило торчали вверх, а штаны болтались где-то в районе лодыжек.

Грелль опять почувствовал ладонь на своих ягодицах — пальцы скользнули между ними и проникли внутрь. Он не сдержал стона.

— Помяукайте для меня, — почти шепнул Себастьян ему на ухо.

Сначала один, потом, даже не дав Греллю привыкнуть, второй: Себастьян развел пальцы и принялся растягивать мышцы.

— Постарайтесь как следует, и будете вознаграждены.

Грелль хныкнул и сделал судорожный вдох.

— М... мяу.  
— Хорошо.

Себастьян вытащил пальцы и быстро расстегнул ширинку, огладил собственный член, и только потом, полностью возбужденный, прижался к Греллю.

— Просите.

Тот оглянулся. Серьезно? Этот сумасшедший заставляет умолять об изнасиловании? Ну... не то чтобы речь действительно шла об изнасиловании. Не совсем. Грелль хотел бы... но в целях конспирации не мог позволить Себастьяну узнать об этом.

— П-пожалуйста.  
— Пожалуйста... кто?  
— Пожалуйста, господин... накажите меня, несносного слугу.

Себастьян схватил его за бедра и одним резким движением вошел сразу до основания. Его слабый хрип сразу же потерялся в громком вопле Грелля. Не дождавшись, пока тот привыкнет, он толкнулся вперед еще раз; тонкая струйка крови побежала у Грелля по ногам.

Раскатистые вскрики, звон колокольчика и звуки шлепков кожи о кожу заполнили комнату. Разок-другой во всеобщую какофонию вливался тихий стон Себастьяна.

Грелль медленно привыкал к движениям внутри себя; он расслабленно растянулся на столе, и его крики смягчились до довольных стонов и всхлипов. Ноги разъехались в стороны, пока штаны не передавили лодыжки.

— Хннн... мистер Себастьян, — развратно выстанывал он.  
— Не знай я вас, то заподозрил бы, что вы наслаждаетесь, Сатклифф.

Себастьян провел руками по его спине, потер ее и вцепился ногтями в кожу через слои оставшейся одежды.

— Хннн... — давая волю сдерживаемому желанию, Грелль шевельнулся и выгнулся дугой, отзываясь на грубое прикосновение.

Себастьян немного ослабил натиск, схватил Грелля за лодыжки, выпутал их из штанов, перевернул его на спину, и, перекинув одну ногу себе на плечо, продолжил двигаться.

Грелль откинул голову на испачканную чаем скатерть со стоном:

— Себастьян, сильнее!  
— Вы, кажется, забыли, что это наказание, — проворчал тот. — Я не стану удовлетворять ваши прихоти.  
— Пожалуйста, — отчаянно прохрипел Грелль, шаря руками по столу.

До крови вонзив ногти в его кожу, Себастьян издал еще один тихий хрип и рыкнул:

— Хозяин никогда не слушается слуги.  
— Н-но вы доводите меня до безумия! Я ни о чем больше не могу думать! Пожалуйста! — бесстыдно молил Грелль, подставляясь под его ногти. — Даже если исполосуете меня всего!..

Слушая мольбы, Себастьян оскорбился и про себя подумал, каким странным оказался этот смертный. Но думать в таком состоянии было делом последним, потому он просто отдался на волю инстинктов и склонился над Греллем, лаская его ухо.

Грелль издал протяжный стон, когда тот прихватил губами мочку. Придавленный к столу чужим поджарым телом и ограниченный в движениях, он быстро терял терпение. Если зайти слишком далеко, произойдет непоправимое... но пока демон не выведал его секрета... все будет в порядке, верно ведь? Грелль открыл глаза и усмехнулся.

— Нехорошо, господин Михаэлис, доводить меня до такого состояния, — дразняще выдохнул он и, схватив того за плечи, потянул на себя.

Совершенно ошеломленный, Себастьян на мгновение замер, но потом выражение его лица снова омрачилось гневом. Кривая ухмылка исказила губы, и он прошипел:

— Почему бы вам не лечь обратно на стол и не помолиться о том, чтобы я вас не убил, Сатклифф?

Склонившись к Греллю, он тронул колокольчик на его шее.

— Потому что, — хихикнул тот, вставая и обходя вокруг Себастьяна, — я могу быть плохим дворецким, но есть вещи, в которых мне равных нет! Вещи, которыми вы, мой дражайший господин, достаточно меня раздразнили.

Он быстро пригнулся, прыгнул, повалил Себастьяна и, пригвоздив его к полу, провел носом по его шее.

— О, вы будете жалеть об этом дне, Себастьян Михаэлис, — хихикнул Грелль, потершись об него бедрами.

Себастьян был в шоке. Какой смертный в состоянии повалить демона на пол? Какая-то бессмыслица! Немалых усилий ему стоило взять себя в руки и, высвободившись, схватить Грелля за плечи.

— А вы, мистер Сатклифф, уникальный человек, оказывается, — буркнул он. — Но я не позволю вам надеть на меня поводок.  
— О, такие смелые слова, — проворковал Грелль. — Я и не думал заходить настолько далеко! Ну... разве что совсем немного, — хихикнул он и убрал руки Себастьяна со своих плеч.

Грелль снял перчатки, демонстрируя свой кроваво-красный маникюр. Похотливые ручонки сразу же скользнули по груди Себастьяна, деловито расстегивая пуговицы на жилете и рубашке.

— Знаете, вы не первый человек, который довел меня до предела...

Себастьян не был уверен, стоит ли принять его слова за оскорбление, пропустить мимо ушей или все-таки сбить с наглеца спесь. Он и помыслить не смел, что Грелль — бесполезный, невзрачный, тщедушный Грелль — сможет уложить его на лопатки. Право слово, как? И кто еще умудрился якобы «довести его до предела»? Себастьян ощутил укол разочарования, но твердо решил, что ни за что не даст Греллю спуску. С гортанным стоном он толкнулся бедрами вверх.

Грелль сдавленно вздохнул и схватил его за руки.

— Не будь таким нетерпеливым, дорогуша! Я же стараюсь, чтобы тебе понравилось!

Коленями Грелль придавил к полу его руки и приподнялся — достаточно для того, чтобы спустить его штаны еще ниже, и оказался над колом стоящим членом. Шипя от наслаждения, Грелль медленно опустился на половину его длины, а потом позволил себе с громким стоном рухнуть Себастьяну на бедра. От резкого движения колокольчик вновь зашелся звоном.

Себастьян похотливо застонал и попытался высвободить руки, но так и не смог. Тонкая грань между досадой и наслаждением сводила его с ума. Он попытался — и снова потерпел неудачу — уничижительно посмотреть на Грелля, но потом все же позволил себе погрузиться в тепло чужого тела.

— Ах, — Грелль запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. — Кажется, ты хочешь поиграть со своим шкодливым котенком. Куда же подевались угрозы его наказать?

Грелль только сильнее распалял его: то приподнимался, позволяя почти полностью выскользнуть из своего нутра, то с протяжным стоном седлал его бедра.

Не зайтись стонами Себастьяну стоило всего его железного самообладания.

— Шкодливый котенок, верно, — рыкнул он, еще раз дернув руками. — Если ты выпустишь меня, я с радостью дам тебе то, чего ты заслуживаешь.  
— Горячую штучку вроде тебя? Дорогуша, — Грелль наклонился вперед и куснул его за шею, — ты даже не пытаешься.  
— Я могу и перестараться, — с легким фырканьем оправдался Себастьян. — Что я буду за дворецкий, если сломаю свою игрушку в первый же день?

Он подкрепил свои слова делом — зубами вцепился Греллю в прядь волос и потянул на себя, будто предостерегая.

— Меня не так легко сломать, — со всей серьезностью заявил Грелль. — Я бы с тобой не играл, если бы дело обстояло иначе.

На мгновение Себастьян встретился с ним взглядом. Возможно, не помешало бы дать немного воли своей адской сущности. Когда ему удалось высвободить руки и совладать с багровым блеском в глазах, он прошипел:

— Я искренне жалею, что под рукой сейчас нет кнута.

Грелль взвизгнул и, поерзав бедрами, продолжил двигаться.

— Ах... я уверен, ты сможешь найти ему замену. А если не сможешь, то что ты за дворецкий?  
— С языка снял, Сатклифф, — хихикнул Себастьян и смачно шлепнул его по заднице.

Грелль вскрикнул, но скорее из вредности, чем от боли, и с безумным хихиканьем ускорил темп.

— Ох... а вот теперь ты учишься меня наказывать. Мяу, — он совершенно непристойно облизал губы.

Себастьян закатил глаза; а было ли это действительно наказание, если Грелль откровенно ловил от него кайф? Тем не менее, он позволил слететь с губ тихому стону, еще раз шлепнул Грелля и, опершись на локоть, цапнул его за ключицу.

Колокольчик продолжал заливаться с каждым новым движением, Грелль жадно вздыхал в такт звону.

— Ох, Себастьянчик, — простонал он, выгнувшись и изменив угол проникновения, — ты так порочно прекрасен, — добавил он, обвив его руками.

Себастьян грубовато втянул в рот мягкую кожу, расчертил Греллю спину когтями, а потом, оторвавшись от своего занятия, приник к его рту.

Тот, ничуть не смущаясь, припал к его губам, проник языком в его рот, облизал клыки — изучал.

Ритм движений замедлился; напряжение и дрожь подсказывали, что кульминация уже не за горами.

Себастьян зашипел и сомкнул руку на основании его члена, не давая Греллю достигнуть пика раньше.

— Господин первый, — буркнул он и вернулся к поцелуям.

Грелль заскулил прямо в его губы, но высвободиться не попытался.

— Н-ну и садист! Следовало... ммм... ожидать этого...

Его била дрожь.

Себастьян ухмыльнулся и позволил себе скупую ласку, но хватки так и не ослабил, чтобы Грелль не дошел до предела раньше него, хотя сам, будучи на грани, активнее заработал бедрами.

— Хороший котик, — пробормотал он.

Грелль неистово двигался и заходился отчаянными стонами каждый раз, когда Себастьян задевал чувствительную точку внутри него, и лишь крепко сжатые на его члене пальцы не позволяли шагнуть за грань.

— Ах, пожалуйста.  
— Умоляй, — прошипел Себасьян даже притом, что сам был опасно близок к разрядке. — Умоляй меня, Сатклифф, — ехидно добавил он.

Грелль попытался нахмуриться.

— Л... Леди никогда не упрашивает.  
— Тогда, полагаю, ты ничего не получишь, — глумливо сказал Себастьян и, шлепнув его по заднице свободной рукой, собрался самостоятельно довести себя до разрядки.  
— Ах... нет! Пожалуйста!

Грелль выгнул спину и задрожал всем телом.

— Веслом Харона заклинаю! Пожалуйста! — в отчаянии выкрикнул Грелль. — Ради всего нечестивого, отпусти меня, демон! — выдохнул он, не особо заботясь о том, что за чушь несет.

Едва Себастьян прислушался его словам, как в один момент потерял контроль.

— Демон?.. — задушено проронил он, и по телу тут же прошлась опустошительная волна наслаждения, а руки, секунду назад надежно державшие Грелля, ослабли. — Гре... а-а-х...

Он зашелся стоном.

Освобождение, сладкое освобождение наконец настигло Грелля, затопило волнами блаженства, когда ему наконец удалось излиться и рухнуть Себастьяну на грудь, тяжело дыша и без единого желания даже шевелиться.

Изо всех сил Себастьян пытался выровнять дыхание. Он положил ладонь Греллю на спину.

— Неужели я обращался с тобой так плохо, чтобы называть меня демоном? — вздохнул он, чувствуя на своей коже горячее дыхание.

Грелль напрягся. Он что, действительно взболтнул лишнего? Нехорошо... нужно было срочно найти оправдание!

— Столько времени меня изводил... У меня уже все мысли в кучу сбились, — пробормотал он в нервозной манере, соответствующей его роли «простого дворецкого».

Себастьян ухмылялся, перебирая пальцами его волосы.

— Что ж, тогда позволь мне заметить, что ты просто смертоносный дворецкий, — весомо заявил он.

Грелль сморгнул, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Он знал? Он догадался, или такая формулировка была просто совпадением?

— Сегодняшний урок окончен? У нас обоих ведь предостаточно обязанностей помимо него, — сказал он. Искушение продолжить было велико, но еще больше Грелль боялся раскрыться.

Хотя... он не возражал бы против «уроков» и «наказаний». Себастьян — не Уильям, это уж точно, да и с Уильямом он уже расстался... маленькие дьявольские искушения то тут, то там — что плохого?

— У меня есть еще час, чтобы прибраться здесь, а потом я пойду готовить обед, — вздохнул Себастьян, хотя мысленно ухмылялся куче сделанных сегодня открытий. — Что, если я дам тебе несколько советов по кулинарии, а ты в качестве платы наведаешься ночью в мою спальню? И, думаю, ты в курсе, что будет, если испортишь сегодня еще что-нибудь.

Грелль залился краской, медленно сполз с Себастьяна, а потом принялся собирать свою одежду и пытаться надеть ее.

— Ты даже не представляешь, на что подписался, — вполголоса пробормотал он, ухмыляясь и натягивая штаны, а потом повернулся и добавил: — но ты действительно дьявольски хороший дворецкий. Я тебе и в подметки не гожусь.


End file.
